


A love as sweet as apples

by NorikoNya



Series: Vil Ships [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Before Overblot Chapter 5, First Love, M/M, Neige being a Simp for Vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Neige couldn't help but love him with all his heart.
Relationships: Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Vil Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147661
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	A love as sweet as apples

Neige’s eyes were practically sparkling when he saw Vil once again on the screen, it was almost as if his breath had been taken away, and the only thing he could see from there was the blonde boy who he worked with when they were just children. 

A rosy blush appeared on his cheeks as he placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself, but his gaze was still fixed on the taller boy. His heart was almost beating out of his chest as he remembered every interaction he had with him. 

“Someone like you will never surpass me.”

“Don’t you dare lose to anyone but me.”

“I guess I have to acknowledge you to a certain extent.”

  
  
The black haired teen was whispering these words to himself along with Vil. Watching the movies they both starred in together was something he did almost every weekend when he got the time and wasn’t swamped by the work as a celebrity. 

When they met for the first time, it was as if his world became colourful without a warning. 

One thing he can remember even now were the beautiful violet orbs that looked at him as if he was the only person there, as if no one else mattered and no matter how often he looked into these beautiful eyes, he couldn't help but want to be seen by him even more. 

Back then, he believed it to be nothing more than admiration for a person who was so much better than him when it came to acting, but when he became older, he realized that Vil was his first love.

After the movie was done, he sighed. He always was looking up to the blonde for how ethereal he looked, and for how he always seemed to be above all the others, no matter what he did.    
The grace, the way he was more dignified than anyone else, even the older actors he worked with before… in his opinion, no one was able to compare to someone like Vil. 

  
Neige got up from the floor he had been sitting on before walking to the mirror, placing his hand on the shiny and cold surface, looking at his own face.    
No, he could never compare to someone as perfect as Vil. His hands wandered to his face, his index fingers were gently placed on the corners of his lips before he tried to make the same expressions as the taller man, but no matter how much he tried, it would never look good on him. 

It was as if the blonde was a god he just couldn’t reach, no matter how desperately he tried to get along with him and to stay by his side, even asking his manager to let him play in the movies that Vil was acting in or letting him join the shootings.    
  


The black haired man would take any chance he got to be near the other, even if it was just to take a short glance at him. 

But the more he had a taste, the more he wanted and wanted.   
Neige wanted to be liked by Vil. He so desperately wanted to be seen by the other. 

He wanted to be acknowledged as his equal, wanted to be on the other’s mind… and maybe even loved by him.

A rosy blush appeared on his cheeks, and he put his hands on them, embarrassed by his own wishes and fantasies. 

It was as if he was a maiden who was in love with an idol, which wasn’t that wrong, but it wasn’t completely fitting either.   
  
If he had to make a comparison, then he would say that he was more of a devotee, while Vil was his god. 

His room had several posters of the taller man in it, each and every beauty product and piece of clothing that Vil had advertised for was in his possession.    
Neige even used a second social media account to interact with Vil as a fan. He didn’t dare to do it with his normal account, too afraid that the Night Raven College student would refuse to answer him.    
  


Like that, he even became somewhat of a friend to him. On the internet, as ‘Bianca’, he was one of Vil’s most loyal fans, and the blonde even gave him some personal advice on how to improve as a person when he asked, and he even gave him advice for his crush, even when it was mostly stuff that one could find on the internet.

It wasn’t much, but to him, it meant the world to him to be treated by Vil so… casually. Sure, he called Vil “Vii”, and the other treated him somewhat nicely, but it was obvious to him that there was a wall between them that he just couldn’t breach like that.    
A wall that he wished to tear down so badly, but his feeling of worship for him was hindering him from trying to do more.    
  


His eyes wandered to the clock. It was already midnight, which meant that in a few hours, he would get to see Vil during the competition. 

A smile appeared on his lips, his heart was beating even faster now, and it was almost as if he was on cloud seven.    
Soon, he would get the chance to share the stage with Vil once again. He would get the chance to see his god shine in front of everyone, to see him be even more brilliant than the stars could only wish to be. 

He couldn’t wait, already counting down the hours it would probably take. Seeing Vil in his school uniforms, surrounded by his peers. 

At that thought, he frowned slightly. The young man was so used to working with Vil, that he tended to forget that there were other people who got the chance to be by his side, who shine with him.    
Neige shook his head and slapped himself slightly on his cheeks, trying not to let the negativity get to him. 

In the future, he will get more chances to work with him, he was sure of it. As long as Vil continued his line of work, so would he.    
A smile appeared once again on his lips. 

Maybe… maybe he should just go for it, like Vil said to him, even if the advice was for ‘Bianca’ and not for him? 

“Just be confident and confess.”

It sounded like good advice, and that would be the perfect chance. He probably should do it after the VDC?

Yes, that’s right. To him, it wouldn’t really matter who would win, he just wanted the chance to let everyone know that he loved Vil, the object of his affection included. Was that too much to ask for?   
  
Who knows, maybe that would even be the beginning of his own little Happily Ever After.


End file.
